Beast Love
by Jadelyne Scarlett
Summary: Regreso al Sengoku y sin la opción de volver a su época debía comenzar su nueva vida /Ella se había enamorado del imponente demonio, ahora debía sanar el corazón de aquella bestia, quien había jurado jamas tomar su forma humana otra vez.
1. Chapter 1

Quien hubiese visto a la gran bestia frente a ella, se hubiera asustado. Pero para ella, la gran sacerdotisa descendiente de la primer guardiana de la Shikon no Tama, el Yokai enorme frente a ella era simplemente precioso. ¿Como fue que habia llegado al palacio del oeste ?, siendo que ella se dirigía al palacio de la Luna para proteger a Lady Irasue. Sin embargo ahora estaba frente a **El** , frente al hermano mayor de quien alguna vez amo. Aquel que le parecía el hombre/Bestia mas cruel de la tierra, pero por una extraña razón, su bestia interna, su demonio, Yako. Bueno, siempre le pareció una criatura maravillosa, a pesar de ser una parte de Sesshomaru claro.

Sin embargo, desde que había regresado del futuro, y el pozo se había destruido. Toda su vida se había vuelto un desastre. Tras intentar sobrellevar una relación con Inuyasha y fracasando en el proceso tras dos años, se dio cuenta que el aun amaba a su antecesora. Aquello, le había roto el corazón de una horrible manera, pero. A pesar de todo, prefirió la felicidad del hanyou sobre la suya propia, y con tristeza y la esperanza de que Inuyasha fuese feliz, ella había regresado a Kikyo a la vida. Y a pesar de que la Sacerdotisa de barro había refunfuñado y gritado, ahora no era mas que una humana.

Se sentó a orillas del lago que se encontraba detrás del palacio, desde hace un año había comenzado a viajar ayudando a las personas, purificando y siendo aclamada como la Sacerdotisa mas poderosa que existía en el mundo. Ahora con 20 años, su apariencia se había vuelto elegante y debido al clima de aquella época, su piel bronceada había recobrado su palidez de nacimiento, sus ojos vividos, se habían tornado felinos, su cabello ahora mas largo, casi al raz de sus tobillos, y sin duda su cuerpo se había vuelto mas curvilíneo debido a la experiencia en batalla. Sin duda, quien la viese ahora, no la reconocería como la chica que llego hace tantos años atrás.

Pero había algo que había cambiado dentro de ella, tras un tiempo sufriendo, meditando, entrenando. La pureza de su interior se había vuelo enorme, y aquella mirada miel, se podía observar mas transparente, inocente.

Sin embargo, habia algo que le preocupaba, observo la luna, recordando las palabras de Irasue durante su ultima estadia.

 _-Esta madre, a pesar de ser quien soy ahora, se encuentra preocupada por su cachorro...- Irasue observo directamente a Kagome, quien se encontraba frente a ella, bebiendo te._

 _-Podría decirme, ¿A que se refiere?.-_

 _-Mi cachorro, a quien siempre trate desconsideradamente para que fuese fuerte, ahora esta perdido. Ahora siempre mantiene su forma demoníaca, Se encuentra consumido por el odio. Se encuentra sin rumbo. Le pido Miko, que ayude a mi cachorro...- Kagome asintió mientras dejaba el te sobre la mesilla._

 _-La ayudare.-_

Si bien, su relación con los Lord`s y Lady`s Yokai no era de lo mas amena, Habia logrado un acuerdo con todos. Pero quien había sido mas afín a ella, sin duda había sido Irasue, quien arrepentida por su pasado, y tras encontrar a Kagome al borde de la muerte cerca del risco junto a su palacio la habia visto como una molestia, pero al igual que Sesshomaru, con Rin. Ella habia sentido la necesidad de ayudar a aquella humana. Ahora, viéndola como su hija, su relación era formal, y con quizá, un poco de cariño. Quizá aquel encuentro tras una batalla temible, sin la ayuda de sus amigos, quienes ahora hacian su vida, fue algo que el destino había labrado para ella.

Se puso de pie y con paso decidido se acerco hacia la entrada del palacio, siendo abordada por una orda de Yokais. Y pese a que muchos quisieron atacarla, su barrera espiritual se los impedía. Ella no iba a matar a nadie en aquel lugar, ella iba a hablar con aquel que se habia desprendido de su forma aparentemente humana.

Y estando frente a aquella bestia descomunal, acaricio su pelaje, llamando la atencion del Yokai.

-Insolente mujer.- Fue el eco producido por la voz de Yako.

-Vengo a hablar con Sesshomaru. ¿Podría dejarme hablar con el?- La bestia disminuyo su tamaño, aun así siendo dos veces mas grande que Kagome, la observo con desprecio, pero había un toque, casi imperceptible de algo mas.

-Estupida mujer.- Fue Sesshomaru quien hablo atravez de la bestia.- ¿Quien eres?

Pregunto. Pues habia pasado sin ningun razguño atraves de las tropas de los demonios mas fuertes de la era.

-Soy La sacerdotisa Kagome, aquella a quien en algun momento conociste.

La mirada de la bestia paso levemente por el asombro, de manera casi imperceptible.

Y sin temor a ser atacada abrazo a la bestia frente a ella. Ambos, Yako, Sesshomaru, abrieron la mirada con asombro.

-En verdad, no sabes cuanto sufri tambien despues de... Rin. Ella era como una hija para mi.-

-Esta mujer...- Yako murmuro dolido. Sesshomaru se separo y salto hacia el bosque. Kagome debía sanarlo, era una mision que se esforzaría en cumplir.


	2. Chapter 2

_¿Cuanto tiempo habría pasado ya?._

Esa era la pregunta que se hacia la pelinegra constantemente mientras dirigía su mirada miel a la bestia con porte elegante frente a ella. _siete meses, quizás_. Y esque después de aquella noche en la cual observo como Sesshomaru se había negado a escucharla, hubo algo en su interior que sonaba a reto.

Aquello le había causado cierta angustia interior, al verlo así, tan molesto y gruñón, cuan perro salvaje la hizo querer insistir durante todo ese tiempo. Y aunque Sesshomaru en incontables ocasiones le llamo molesta, entrometida, estorbosa y un montón de insultos mas , no la alejaba y por supuesto tampoco se alejaba de ella. Era una extraña interacción entre ambos.

El peliplateado por otro lado, bueno, era un caso muy aparte. Y esque odiaba a esa mujer entrometida pero había algo en ella que le hacia sentir que estaba en peligro inminente. Algo que le recordaba a aquella que consideraba su hija y había muerto en manos de Naraku, a quien después de todo, ya habían derrotado hace mucho tiempo atrás. Lo odiaba, en verdad lo odiaba, el ya no podía regresar a Rin a la vida puesto que ya lo había hecho en mas de una ocasión con anterioridad. Se odiaba por eso, y por ello, había decidido que ningún otro ser humano le lastimaría la poca humanidad existente en el. No valdría la pena.

Desvió su mirada levemente hacia un costado, ahí estaba ella, esa insolente sacerdotisa observando pergaminos, como siempre, tan ingenua que le molestaba. Estudio sus facciones, sus movimientos. Durante lo poco que la conoció y al verla tan testaruda defendiendo a su medio hermano había notado lo insistente y cabeza dura que podía ser si se lo proponía.

-¿Porque crees que se haya separado del hanyou?.- Pregunto curiosamente Yako en su interior.

-No lo se, y no me interesa.- Habia respondido interiormente, pero aquello era una mentira. El tenia curiosidad.

-El aun amaba a Kikyo, la traje a la vida y me aleje de ambos, no importa ya, deja de verme con lastima, me duele. Esa conversación entre ustedes fue muy clara.-

Una carcajada salio de Yako, Sesshomaru gruño callando a la bestia.

-El amor es sacrificio, se que me entiendes. Por ello me negué a aceptar mis sentimientos de nuevo.- La miko dejo los pergaminos de lado bajo la atenta mirada de Sesshomaru y se acerco a el para acariciarlo.

-De nuevo...-

-Eres una bestia, un gran Daiyokai cegado por el dolor, Me he quedado a tu lado pensando que es simple apego, cariño, admiración por tu fortaleza.- Kagome agacho la mirada.- Pero no es así, me enamore de ti desde hace tanto, por lo cual, a pesar de el miedo que me causabas, termine viniendo hacia ti con la intención de ayudarte.

-Mientes...- Gruño Sesshomaru alejándose de ella.

-Estoy cansada de luchar, de creer que solo por amar a alguien esa persona tambien me amara, y... se que ese tipo de pensamiento es estúpido. Al menos ahora lo veo con claridad. Y he callado, he decidido no pasar por lo mismo una vez mas. Por lo cual, olvida lo que he dicho y piensa en mi cariño como una muestra de admiración y nada mas.- Se puso de pie, pues se había sentado para acariciarlo, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación de Sesshomaru.

El gruño.

.

.

.

El no la amaba, o al menos eso quería creer, no debía, ni podía darse la libertad de perder algo al igual que había sucedido con Rin. Pero aquellas palabras habían estado rondando su cabeza durante dos días. Ella estaba ahí para el, por amor. un amor que sabia no debía corresponder. El no estaba dispuesto a ello, al menos no de manera tan abierta.

.

.

.

Ella, sin embargo, tras haber aclarado lo que sentía comenzó a sentir algo de tristeza, ella lo sabia. Sabia perfectamente que no podía desear algo que aquel Gran demonio no estaba dispuesto a darle. Soltó un suspiro mientras cruzaba las puertas del gran palacio, estaba dispuesta a ir de visita al pueblo, deseaba ver a su pequeño shippo.

El transcurso no había sido largo, y para esa hora sabia que quizá el Daiyokai ya habría notado su ausencia, Paso junto al poso, aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos, suspiro.

-Kagome... ¿eres tu?.-

-Inuyasha...- Y justo como tantas veces, lo observo en la sima de un árbol recostado, se notaba mas serio, quizá, mas maduro.

El bajo de un salto y la tomo del rostro, jalando sus mejillas y olfateando su ropa. Una gota de sudor leve bajo por la frente de Kagome, definitivamente el no había cambiado nada.

-Te vez completamente diferente, eres mas bonita que Kikyo ahora.-

-Abajo...- Murmuro ella haciendo que Inuyasha golpease fuertemente el suelo con su rostro. El se puso de pie rápidamente con la cara roja.

-Han pasado muchas cosas en tu ausencia sabes...- comento Inuyasha a su lado mientras caminaban hacia el pueblo.- Pense que después de que regresaste a Kikyo a la vida todo seria como alguna vez imagine en el pasado pero, no fue así. Miroku y Sango están bien, sus hijos son un dolor de cabeza pero les tome cariño, el enano ahora entrena junto a mi, quiero que sea cada vez mas fuerte, ahora nos llevamos un poco mejor que antes, aunque el te extraña bastante, eras como su madre y yo bueno... como su padre pero, después de que te fuiste el dejo de verme como algo así, me guardo rencor por ello. Khe! Todo ha cambiado por aqui.

-Ya veo. Después de todo, no me despedí de ninguno...-

-No lo hiciste, pero con el tiempo se corrió un rumor sobre la sacerdotisa mas fuerte que hubiese existido, y eso, bhaa!, enfureció a Kikyo, pero todos sabíamos de quien hablaban, debías ser tu.- Inuyasha poso los brazos sobre su nuca mientras caminaba.- Supongo que te esta llendo bien con mi hermano.- Solto derrepente, Kagome enrojeció.

-Pues yo...-

-Su olor esta por todo tu cuerpo, pero no estas marcada. Khee! estoy algo celoso.-

* * *

Bien, tenia pensado que esto quedara solo como two-shot pero me estoy pensando en hacerme otros dos capitulos ya que no estoy muy contenta con un final abierto.

Consejos, ideas, dudas ¿Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Camino a paso lento junto a Inuyasha, hace tiempo que no hacia algo como aquello. Solto un ligero suspiro antes de que entraran en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

\- Mi niña. Tanto tiempo. - Le dijo la anciana al abrazarla como bienvenida. Correspondió el gesto y desvió su mirada hacia el futon a su izquierda, hacia el fondo. Shippo dormia placidamente.

Tomaron asiento antes de comenzar a comer, ya que la anciana recien estaba terminando de preparar la cena para despertar a Shippo. Sin embargo se detuvo al ver la mirada de Kagome.

\- Conozco esa mirada profunda, ahora que maduraste tus razgos se volvieron mas finos pequeña, y tu mirada es ligeramente parecida a la de mi hermana cuando esta por decir algo muy importante. - Le dijo Kaede mientras comenzaban a comer.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, pero observo leve a Kagome mientras comia. Ella suspiro y dejo el tazón de curry sobre la mesa.

-Planeo revivir a Rin. Sus restos estan sepultados aqui. Y ahora que mejore la tecnica de la bruja Urasue, puedo traerla de vuelta. - Soltó.

La anciana Kaede cerro los ojos por un breve instante antes de volver a abrirlos y mirar atentamente hacia Kagome. - Ya veo. Entiendo.

Terminaron de cenar y salio hacia el area en donde reposaban los restos de las personas en la aldea y llego frente a la tumba de la pequeña. Suspiro antes de escarbar y sacar los restos.

\- Si hago esto, cumplire con mi promesa señora Irasue. - Murmuro al terminar.

Salio con los restos de Rin envueltos en el manto de tigre que le habia planeado regalar hace tiempo para que se cubriese del frio en los viajes que hacia con Sesshomaru y camino rumbo hacia fuera de la aldea. Debia hacerlo esa noche.

Viajo hacia el manantial cercano al bosque de las animas y comenzó su tarea. Al amanecer, la muñeca hacha a base de piel de venado y huesos tomo forma lentamente. Las almas comenzaron a entrar en el cuerpo, y una en especial le acaricio el rostro antes de entrar en aquella muñeca. Sonrio ante el pensamiento que surco su mente un breve instante. Y la vio sentarse lentamente, aturdida.

Aquel cuerpo no era una marioneta, ni una muñeca, puesto que ahora, habia decidido convertir a Rin en una youkai tras su resurrección. Quiza no era la misma chiquilla fisicamente, puesto que ahora portaba garras y orejas de demonio, asi como Sesshomaru, y las marcas caoba en su frente y mejillas a forma de razguños tenues le daban una apariencia levemente diferente. Pero estaba ahi, con sus grandes ojos chocolate y su sonrisa inocente. Era tan pequeña cuando murio.

Rin la observo atentamente, como si estuviese procesando lo que sucedía a su alrededor, la flor de loto en su mano derecha le llamo la atencion por breves instantes.

\- Señorita Kagome... ¿Que paso? -

Comenzo a relatar todo lo sucedido en los ultimos años tras su muerte a causa de Naraku. Rin termino de vestirse con un nuevo kimono parecido al que usaba años atras, pero ahora de un tono verde jade. Le tendio la flor de loto a Kagome y ella la acepro para ponerla sobre el manantial de manera lenta.

\- Hay que irnos, estoy segura que a alguien muy gruñon le alegrara ver a su pequeña hija.-

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Amo bonito! ¡Amo bonito! disculpe que venga ahora pero es urgente. La mocosa ¡La mocosa regreso! -

¿Que demonios era ese alboroto? Penso antes de abrir los ojos he intimidar a su fiel sirviente Yaken con aquella mirada escarlata. - ¿Que mocosa? - Fue el eco de su pregunta. Yaken estaba completamente lleno de energia y se encontraba demasiado nervioso.

\- Los guardias las vieron amo bonito. A la miko y a Rin. Ambas venian hacia aca. -

Se levanto de manera apresurada tras aquello. ¿Rin? ¿Como era posible aquello?. Salto por el balcon de su habitacion y corrio lo mas rapido que pudo buscando el olor de la miko que habia desaparecido hace pocos dias. Y lo noto.

El olor a girasoles y bosque le llego mezclado con el olor dulce de la miko. y su respiración de detuvo por un instante.

\- ¡Amo Sesshomaru! -

La escucho gritarle a lo lejos y se apresuro a estar frente a ella rapidamente.

\- Rin... - Volteo hacia la sacerdotiza junto a la pequeña. - ...Mujer.-

\- Amo Sesshomaru ¡ Estoy tan feliz de verlo otra vez! - Dijo la pequeña animada.

\- Vamonos. -

Kagome vio la mirada que Sesshomaru se rehusaba a darle. A pesar de que orgullosamente le huia la mirada, se dio cuanta que habia agradecimiento en ella. - Yo, me tengo que ir. - Dijo antes de girar sobre si misma bajo la atenta mirada de ambos.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Espere señorita Kagome... - Le llamo la pequeña a sus espaldas. La tomo del hakama color vino que llevaba en ese momento y se detuvo para girar a verla. - ¿Puede quedarse con nosotros Amo sesshomaru? - Pregunto Rin volteando hacia el Inu-Youkai.

Sesshomaru las observo a ambas con perspicacia, notando el efusivo entusiasmo en la niña, aquella chiquilla siempre lo convencía. Volteo hacia al frente dispuesto a caminar, aquello habia sido un claro -Si- Para Rin.

Kagome abrio los ojos asombrada, aquella mirada hacia ellas habia sido diferente a las que habia visto antes en Sesshomaru, era mas... humana. Tomo a Rin de la mano y le sonrio. - Entonces hay que apresurarnos o Sesshomaru nos dejara atras. - Le dijo.

¿Como era posible que pasara aquello? Se pregunto Sesshomaru al verlas jugar mientras caminaba tras ellas de camino a sus dominios. Pues nunca se habia planteado convivir mas de la cuenta con ambas humanas. Bueno, al menos ahora solo seria la sacerdotisa, pues Rin se habia convertido en una shiki-youkai. Penso que quizas, podria tomar su forma humanoide de nuevo despues de tantos años ¿Hace cuanto no observaba ese reflejo suyo? Mucho tiempo, probablemente.

Llegaron rapidamente al castillo, pues habian estado bastante cerca en el momento en que las habia ido a buscar. Rin lo tomo de la estola y giro para observarla.

\- Señor Sesshomaru ¿Porque esta transformado?. - le pregunto directamente.

El giro el rostro volviendo a caminar. - Eso no importa. -

Realmente era bastante orgulloso para admitir que habia sido por culpa suya. Y no estaba dispuesto a hablar mas de la cuanta sobre aquel asunto, ya estaba bastante preocupado por esa sensacion que le causaba la miko tras el. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente, estaba muy agradecido con ella por aquel gesto hacia la pequeña a su derecha.

Al entrar al castillo los demonios que habitaban en el miraron sorprendidos a la niña que llego junto a su amo y la sacerdotisa, puesto que ellos le habian tomado cariño a la pequeña mocosa que habia traido Sesshomaru años atras. Rin corrio hacia Jaken y ah-Un para abrazarlos, el sapo se alegro aunque sus palabras no lo demostraran mucho. Uno de los youkai encargados de la cocina dio aviso que la cena se serviría pronto, por lo cual Sesshomaru se encamino hacia su habitacion.

Kagome lo observo dar vuelta y girar entre los corredores, perdiendose atraves de ellos. Solto un ligero suspiro, casi imperceptible y tomo a Rin de la mano alejandola de Jaken y el demonio de dos cabezas.

-Hay que bañarnos y despues bajaremos a cenar. ¿Esta bien? - Le dijo

Rin le sonrio ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces de forma muy animada.

\- Señorita Kagome ¿Puedo llamarla mama? .- pregunto de repente.

Kagome regreso a su vista a ella con un ligero sonrojo en la cara. - ¿Mama? - pregunto de vuelta antes de entrar a su habitacion y dirigirse al armario para buscar alguna tela y ropa para despues de bañarse sin perder de vista a Rin, quien se sento en la cama y comenzo a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente con un gran sonrojo por todo su rostro.

-Me gustaria mucho poder llamarla mama, Señorita Kagome, porque, el Señor Sesshomaru es como mi padre, y siempre he pensado que hacen bonita pareja. - Le dijo con inocencia tratando de no sonar triste. Aquel era un tema delicado para Rin despues de todo.

Kagome analizo la situación en la que la habia puesto la pequeña tras sus breves palabras, y aunque el sonrojo en su rostro prevalecia ligeramente no aparto la vista del kimono plateado en sus manos. Levanto la vista y sonrio hacia Rin. - Claro que puedes llamarme mama, si a sesshomaru no le molesta, claro. -

Rin estaba por contestar.

-No me molesta en absoluto. - Contesto una voz conocida para ambas, una que no habian escuchado en bastante tiempo.

Ambas voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella voz y abrieron los ojos con sorpresa clara en sus rostros al ver al hombre recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y la mirada penetrante.

-Señor Sesshomaru ¿Que hace aqui? - pregunto Rin aun sorprendida por la presencia de su amo, puesto que aquella habitacion se encontraba al otro lado del ala norte , en donde estaba la habitación de Sesshomaru.

El desvió su mirada de Rin hacia Kagome, una mirada que estaba lejos de ser fria y prepotente como habia sido en el pasado. Y Kagome se sorprendió de que no la viese con repugnancia como había estado haciendo tiempo atras. Kagome sostuvo el aliento al reconocer esa mirada y se sonrojo al darse cuenta que la estudiaba de piez a cabeza.

Rin sonrio y jalo la manga de Kagome para que le prestase atencion.

-Voy a bañarme primero mama, tu puedes hablar con el Amo Sesshomaru. - Le dijo mientras tomaba el kimono y entraba al baño al otro lado de la gran habitación.

kagome se puso rígida al ver como Sesshomaru entraba a la habitación y se detenía frente a ella. El, Aquel a quien le habia perdido todo miedo gracias a su forma bestial, ahora le temia debido a su imponente presencia humanoide. Siempre habia sido asi antes.

Desvio la mirada hacia el suelo, sonrojada, hace tiempo que no miraba el rostro de Sesshomaru en esa forma. Y se dijo a su misma que aquel Daiyoukai era increíblemente mas apuesto de lo que recordaba. Unos largos dedos se posaron en su barbilla obligandola a levantar el rostro. Sesshomaru la tomaba del mentón ligeramente.

\- No se que hayas hecho, pero solo lo diré esta vez. Gracias. - le dijo muy cerca de sus labios con un susurro ronco.

Kagome observo su rostro detalladamente entre el sonrojo que sentia, y se dio cuenta que nunca habria ser mas perfecto que el Demonio frente a ella. - De... nada. - Dijo apenas audible. Sesshomaru sonrio ligeramente de lado y observo los labios de Kagome por un breve instante antes de soltarla y darle la espalda al caminar.

.-.-.

Inuyasha estaba sobre aquel arbol como tantas veces atras. Melancolico, observando la luna llena como de costumbre. Se habia equivocado, como tantas veces lo hizo, y ahora se arrepentia de todo. Recordo a Kagome y su apariencia al llegar dias atras a la aldea dispuesta a buscar los restos de la niña que acompañaba a sesshomaru.

A pesar de no haber dicho nada en ese momento, habia estado frustrado durante toda la estancia de ella en la cabaña de Kaede. Y simplemente era, porque al verla de nuevo, el viejo conflicto entre su amor hacia Kikyo y Kagome habia vuelto a resurgir.

Aunque ahora se encontraba reintentando su relación con Kikyo, ver a Kagome de nuevo habia hecho florecer viejos sentimientos encontrados y se dejo guiar por su recuerdo hace momentos atras cuando estaba junto a Kikyo en el lago. ¿Que demonios le pasaba? Se pregunto mientras sacudia su cabello fuertemente.

Antes, al principio, el miraba a Kikyo atraves de Kagome, y le era insoportable. El conflicto que habia provocado Naraku junto a la muerte de Kikyo y la reencarnacion de esta y la reaparición de la perla, habian sido cosas muy dificiles de superar. Y ahora, ocurría al revés, pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo, miraba a Kagome a través de Kikyo aunque no lo quisiera.

No muy lejos de Inuyasha estaba Kikyo recargada en un arbusto. Frustrada y muy molesta. se dijo a si misma que debia vivir una vida tranquila con Inuyasha, eso era lo que habia deseado siempre. Ahora era una Humana normal, sin poderes de sacerdotisa y sin ninguna responsabilidad mas que cuidar de su hogar, su hermana he Inuyasha. Pero no estaba conforme con ello, no ahora que lo tenia. ¿Por que razon no dejaba de odiar a su reencarnacion? Se pregunto soltando un ligero suspiro. Kagome habia demostrado ser mas fuerte que ella, su antecesora. Ahora ademas de ser la protectora de la perla de los cuatro espiritus, tenia la responsabilidad de custodiar el cristal de los 5 espiritus que estaba en su interior sin saberlo. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a decirle aquello.

Levanto la vista hacia Inuyasha y de nuevo sus pensamientos acabaron en Kagome.

La vio llegar a la aldea mientras estaba detras de la cabaña tendiendo la ropa. Toda ella, era preciosa. Y sintio envidia.

Eran casi identicas, pero ahora kagome tenia el cabello muchisimo mal largo que ella y la piel mas translucida. Era molesto ver como incluso sus miradas habian comenzado a asemejarse.

Y en serio, odio escuchar a su hermana declarar aquello a través de la ventana que daba hacia donde ella estaba. Había decidido no entrar, porque estaba segura que se sentiría humillada al verla. Despues de ser resucitada por Kagome, no habia mas que explicar respecto a eso.


	5. Chapter 5

La fogata fuera del palacio del oeste ardía calladamente con brazas brillantes y cariñosas, el sonido del viento acompañado del cantar leve de los insectos hacían el lugar agradable para la miko. Kirara, aquella enorme felina estaba recostada junto al fuego en su estado mas pequeño he inocente. Kagome sonrió para si misma.

\- ¡Mami! .-

Fue el grito que recibió tras sentir unas pequeñas manos abrazando sus piernas ocultas en aquel atuendo ceremonial típico de las sacerdotisas mas antiguas, y sonrió para después tomar en brazos a ese pequeño kitsune de cabellera pelirroja y mirada felina.

\- Shippo, mi niño. ¿Has estado bien?

\- El bruto de Inuyasha me ayuda a ser mas fuerte, ya veras que pronto podre protegerte. - Le dijo el mientras bajaba de los brazos de aquella a quien consideraba su madre. Kagome lo miro atenta y asintió dándole la razón. A pesar de que su pequeño hijo era casi un adolescente kitsune, en años humanos era apenas un pequeño niño. Le causo ternura.

\- No creo que sea necesario Shippo. - Le dijo ella frotando su mejilla con la del kitsune. Shippo se acurruco entre sus brazos.

\- A pasado un tiempo, pero, he venido aqui por algo mas importante Sesshomaru. - Escucho Kagome. Inuyasha había llegado a las tierras de Sesshomaru tras dos semanas después de que ella habia regresado con Rin.

Inuyasha ni siquiera habia reparado en ella cuando llego envuelto en gritos y desorden buscando a su medio hermano. Simplemente llego corriendo, dejando a Kirara y a Shippo solos. Kagome solto un suspiro leve. Habia cosas que nunca cambiaban, Inu Yasha siendo impulsivo era una de ellas. Observo claramente como ambos hermanos se perdían de su vista. Era mejor asi, algo en la mirada de Sesshomaru le advertía que no se entrometiera. Aunque claro, si se trataba de Inuyasha, siempre la observaba así.

\- Van a traer de vuelta a Naraku - Espeto Inuyasha una vez dentro del despacho del mayor. La mirada de Sesshomaru se torno violenta, pero sus facciones no dejaban entrever ese sentir.

\- Vieron a una sacerdotisa rondar el valle de la muerte, hay alguien que quiere de vuelta a ese maldito. Ahora, sin los poderes de Kikyo no hay mucho que hacer con respecto a eso. pero Kagome podría acompañarme y ayudarme a eliminar a quien quiera que este tramando algo.-

Sesshomaru cerro los ojos restandole importancia al entender a lo que se referia. - No. -

\- Pero ¡Sesshomaru! -

\- En todo caso, iré con ustedes. Si se trata de Naraku. -

Kagome les había seguido a pesar de la mirada despectiva del Lord del Oeste, habia algo que sesde un primer instante le habia apesumbrado con la llegada de Inuyasha. Shippo y Kirara llacian en la habitación de Rin, dispuestos a jugar con ella tras ver como kagome avanzaba tras los hermanos.

-Na.. Naraku...- Susurro para si misma descendiendo lentamente con la espalda recargada en la pared.

Sesshomaru he Inuyasha la escucharon y voltearon rápidamente para verla conmocionada y con un ápice de terror en su rostro. Ella lo habia recordado; el dolor, las torturas y la declaración de muerte tras ver el rostro de aquel híbrido por ultima vez. Si Naraku regresaba, iría a buscarla directamente a ella.

.-.-.

\- ¿Estas segura que con esto podrá despertar? - Dijo la mujer de tez pálida y ojos chocolate.

\- Se lo que hago niña estúpida he insolente. Así que deja de molestar, Naraku no tolera tu presencia, si sabe que sobreviviste te matara de nuevo. - Respondió Kaguya. - Con esto queda saldada mi cuenta por haberme liberado del encierro. Pero dime, si perdiste tus poderes de sacerdotisa ¿Como lograste liberarme? -

\- Un fragmento de mi alma resguardo la mínima cantidad debido al odio por quien me regreso a la vida. Pero después de esto, ya no queda mas de esa esencia. - Le respondió de vuelta. Volteo hacia el futon tras aquella cortina y sonrio de manera cínica, incluso prepotente. El hibrido estaba recostado ahi, desnudo y desprendiendo esa energía maligna que lo caracterizaba.

Su cometido estaba hecho, ahora solo debía ser una espectadora que manejase todo desde la lejania. Aun debia recuperar sus poderes para asi poder matar a Inuyasha y a su reencarnación.

La princesa Kaguya la observo atentamente, aquella ex sacerdotisa desprendía un aura maligna demasiado asquerosa. Pero ese no seria su problema, mientras pudiera cobrar venganza contra el estúpido híbrido perro y quienes lo acompañaban, se daba por satisfecha.

El leve sonido de una queja masculina las hizo voltear a ambas hacia el híbrido recostado en aquel futon. El se incorporo y se adapto al olor en el ambiente, su mirada color sangre se clavo en las mujeres a su lado, a través de aquella cortina semi transparente que los separaba y un deje de molestia y repulsión se vislumbro en su pálido rostro.

Un fuerte sonido se escucho cuando Kikyo se golpeo el cuerpo contra la pared, Naraku la sostuvo del cuello, alzándola por sobre el suelo y la observo.

\- Kikyo ¿Por que razon estas con vida? - Pregunto con aquel tono característico de soberbia. - Y humana...-

\- Ka... Kagome. - Articulo Kikyo tratando de recuperar el aliento. Naraku la soltó de golpe, ella cayo tomando su garganta.

Naraku se acerco a Kaguya, esta le tendió un traje purpura parecido al que usaba siendo el hijo del terrateniente. - Pero que curioso. - Murmuro mientras se vestía. - Asi que esa mujer te regreso a la vida y tu le pagas devolviendome la vida a mi. Eres terrible Kikyo, me agrada. -

Kikyo lo observo aun desde el suelo y con la mirada ensombrecida por la anterior falta de aire, Aquel ser le repugnaba.

\- Por cierto. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo en el abismo? Por lo que veo ha sido bastante, te vez mas madura. - Le pregunto Naraku con sorna. Kikyo testabillo antes de levantarse del duelo.

\- Han pasado casi 5 años... -

\- Ya veo. He de suponer que aquella jovencita te ha superado en belleza y poder. Ese seria un buen motivo para ganar tu odio. - Le dijo mordaz. - Sera divertido.

.-.-.

Durante el transcurso de las dos semanas siguientes Inuyasha habia estado yendo y viniendo por las tierras del oeste y la aldea. Kikyo habia desaparecido y sin rastro de su aroma le era dificil encontrarla. Bufo frustrado y entro al despacho de Sesshomaru.

\- No me sorprende, esa mujer desprende ese repugnante olor a cadaver a pesar de haber vuelto a ser humana. - Hablo Sesshomaru.

\- Kikyo no pudo haberse ido asi como asi... -

Sesshomaru le dio una mirada aburrida. - Cualquier hembra huiría de ti con todas las pulgas que cargas. -

Inuyasha se dejo caer en la alfombra. - Feh! Yo no tengo pulgas... No desde los 6 años. -

\- Que novedad. - Le respondio.

Habia algo en todo aquello que no le cuadraba a ninguno de los dos, Todo habia estado demasiado tranquilo, justo como cuando Naraku se escondia para planear algun ataque, y aquello los exasperaba. - Debemos partir, He averiguado la fuente de una energia identica a la de Naraku. - Dijo Sesshomaru caminando hacia la salida de su despacho.

Inuyasha se levanto rápidamente para alcanzarlo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?-

Sesshomaru le dio una mirada gélida. Le hartaba tener que convivir en paz con su medio hermano.

Se detuvo de pronto, antes de cruzar la sala colonial. Kagome estaba sentada en uno de los amplios sofás de seda y roble, dormida. ¿Que le pasaba con ella? Se pregunto. Habia algo en aquella miko que le perturbaba de una manera extraña. El simple deseo que sentia por ella era solo una cortina, pero no le iba a tomar importancia a lo que en verdad era. No servia para nada saberlo.

Inuyasha camino hacia Kagome, Sesshomaru lo detuvo con su brazo derecho.

\- Déjala. Yo la llevare a su habitación. - Le dijo.

Inuyasha lo miro atento. Esa mirada en Sesshomaru no cuadraba para nada con su actitud.


End file.
